Half MP
Half MP, also known as Half of MP, Half MP Cost , or Mental Discipline, is a recurring support ability that reduces MP cost by half. In some games, MP costs can be reduced to one using a similar ability. It is generally associated with the Gold Hairpin and Luminous Robe. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The helmet Gold Hairpin cuts MP cost in half during battle. It can be found in Pyramid of Moore, Barrier Tower, and North Mountain, and stolen from Famed Mimic Gogo. Final Fantasy VI The Gold Hairpin relic cuts MP cost in half. It can be found in Narshe (by saving Lone Wolf the Pickpocket instead of Mog), Mt. Zozo, and the Ancient Castle. They can also be obtained through the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Crystal Orb, Dragon Horn, or Ribbon. Final Fantasy IX Half MP can be learned by Vivi, Dagger, Quina, and Eiko. It is learned from the Add-on Protect Ring and from the Light Robe. Mastering this ability requires 140 AP for Vivi, 125 AP for Dagger, 90 AP for Quina, and 120 AP for Eiko. Eleven Magic Stones are required to equip it. Final Fantasy X The Half MP Cost auto ability is an ability for weapons which reduces the MP cost by half. It can be customized to a weapon by using 20 Twin Stars items. Final Fantasy X-2 The Golden Hairpin accessory and Font of Power Garment Grid grants the wearer Half MP Cost. Final Fantasy XI The Scholar job has two Strategems that reduce the MP costs of certain types of magic by half. Penury *Only available while under the effect of Light Arts. *Reduces the MP cost of the next white magic spell cast by 50%. *Obtained: Scholar Level 10 *Recast Time: Stratagem Charge *Duration: 1 white magic spell or 60 seconds, whichever occurs first. *The 50% reduction in MP cost does not stack with the 10% reduction from Light Arts, meaning that the spell costs 50% of the normal MP cost rather than the Scholar's reduced MP cost from casting in the proper art. *Conserve MP can still activate while Penury is in effect. *The word penury means extreme poverty, destitution, scarcity, or insufficiency. Unlike parsimony, which implies conservation for the sake of prosperity, penury implies conservation out of necessity. Parsimony *Only available while under the effect of Dark Arts. *Reduces the MP cost of the next black magic spell cast by 50%. *Obtained: Scholar Level 10 *Recast Time: Stratagem Charge *Duration: 1 black magic spell or 60 seconds, whichever occurs first. *The 50% reduction in MP cost does not stack with the 10% reduction from Dark Arts, meaning that the spell costs 50% of the normal MP cost rather than the Scholar's reduced MP cost from casting in the proper art. *Conserve MP can still activate while Parsimony is in effect. *The word parsimony means extreme or excessive economy or frugality, or stinginess. Unlike penury, which implies conservation out of necessity, parsimony implies conservation for the sake of prosperity. Final Fantasy XII The Sage Ring cuts MP cost in half. One can be found in Great Crystal (only with Diamond Armlet) and it is also a reward in the Rare Game Hunt Club if the player gives the most trophies to Stok. In addition, the Channeling augments permanently reduces MP cost by 10% of the default value. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Halve MP, also known as Half of MP, is a support ability learned from the Summoner job for 900 JP. All actions that require MP for this unit will have their costs halved. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Half MP is learned by the Summoner, Illusionist, and Bishop classes through the Light Robe for 300 AP. It cuts the MP cost of the user's skills by half. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Halve MP is once again learned by the Summoner, Illusionist, and Bishop classes through the Luminous Robe for 400 AP. It cuts the MP cost of the user's skills by half. Final Fantasy Dimensions'' Mental Discipline is the final ability of the White Mage class, requiring 450 AP to learn. It requires 2 slots in order to use. it:Dimezza MP Category:Support Abilities Category:Status Effects Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities